An Arguement
by Loz960
Summary: Alfred annoys Arthur, which leads to an emotional confrontation in the corridor. No Smut XD Rated T for language


**So yeah ^^" Finally back after some tragic stuff but hopefully writing will make me feel heaps better ^^ Also I will be updating my Hetalia Q&A just bare with me!  
Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I do not own Hetalia or the characters within it :(**

He stood in the wide corridor with his back against the wall. Quiet, yet angry, murmers filled the long passageway, such as: 'That git!' and 'Bloody wanker!' He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself before he graced the room with his presence again. Not only had Alfred offended him; no, that happened every day. He had seen fit to throw bits of paper at his head claiming he was 'bored'.  
Suddenly, said 'hero's' head appeared around the side of the door and looked at him. "Uh...Arthur?" Came a surprisingly quiet voice from the loud-mouthed nation, as he stepped from the room, shutting the door behind him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I was just trying to joke with you..." Arthur fixed his with an uninterested gaze before returning to looking at the emerald, green leaves out of the window.  
"Mhm...whatever Alfred...," came the soft reply. Alfred frowned for a second, then switched to his usual goofy grin and scratching the back of his head.  
"Aww! Come on Artie! Don't be like that!" He laughed and moved his hand to the shorter nations shoulder, who abruptly shrugged away from the touch. Alfred's expression became serious and he frowned again. "Why're you such a dick sometimes? I'm trying to be nice to you and you're being such a-" He was cut off by a faint sniff. He looked back at Arthur who had fixed his eyes on the floor, his choppy, sand coloured hair blocking his eyes from view. "Artie?..." His frown grew more worried. "What's wrong?"  
Arthur sniffed quietly, silently trying to glare a hole into the floor. "Nothing...leave me alone" he mumbled in response. Alfred had to strain to hear him he was being that quiet. He ducked his head slightly to try and see his face.  
"Artie...are you crying?" He asked, slightly shocked that the other was showing any emotion that wasn't disgust or annoyance. The shorter shook his head fiercely and kept his eyes on the floor. Alfred sighed loudly and lifted Arthur's head to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong Artie!"  
Arthur glared back at him. "YOU! HAPPY NOW?" He shook slightly as Alfred flinched and backed away a bit.  
"W-What did I do?" He stood his ground and stared at Arthur, trying to make sense of this. All the while he could feel Arthur's glare burning holes into his head. Suddenly, Arthur laughed bitterly and let the tears fall, not caring anymore.  
"Oh! You mean apart from ruining my bloody life?" He threw his hands up in the air and smiled bitterly. "A big brother! That's what you wanted me to be!" Alfred knew where this was going and he clenched his fists.  
"Well I-...It was you who tried so fucking hard to be an older brother in the first place! You could've let France take me but no! I was probably just another thing you could rub in France's face wasn't I?" He yelled back. He could feel angry tears in his own eyes but he blinked them back, hero's don't cry. Arthur let out another bitter laugh and stepped forward slightly.  
"What? That's seriously what you think? That I didn't want to take care of you at all? BLOODY BOLLOCKS AMERICA!" He was surprised nobody was coming to stop this from the room, but then they were probably all enjoying this weren't they?  
"Well from how you treat me now it sure seems like it!" Alfred replied, rubbing his eyes harshly to try and remove the evidence. Arthur on the other hand had streams of tears flowing down his face and he didn't seem to care either.  
"I treated you like that because that's how my brothers treated me! That's what I knew as right! I toned it down after I realised it was wrong! But of course IDIOT America didn't notice a bloody thing!" Arthur yelled back. Alfred felt the tears go, he couldn't stop them anymore, he gave up. He balled his fists again and stepped forwards.  
"Oh yeah! Coz I'm just so fucking stupid aren't I? You're the idiot Arthur! I stuck by you through everything! Even when you pushed me away, or didn't want me there! And you never even noticed why I rebelled in the first place!" He watched as Arthur flinched. He knew this was a touchy subject for him but he couldn't stop himself now. "I did it so I could make you proud! So I could become a great nation and you would have something to brag about! So you could say you raised such a great nation!" The tears flowed easily now and, even though it was blurred, he could see Arthur was just staring at him. "But obviously, that's not the case is it?...I'm nothing to be proud of...I let you down..." He sobbed into his hands, having given up. Arthur stood and stared at him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"Wait...what?" It was all he could think of in reply. Alfred had managed to contain his sobs into small gasps and sniffs. He wiped his eyes under his glasses and glanced at Arthur before turning away slightly.  
"You heard me..." Came the oh-so-quiet reply. Arthur was slightly stunned but walked forward slightly. He wasn't quite sure when they'd gotten so far from each other, but then, most of that argument was a blur anyway.  
"You...You did all of that...just to make me proud?" He asked, never moving his gaze from Alfred's face. Alfred cleared his throat and glanced at him before nodding quietly. The shorter nation frowned slightly and sniffed, "But...I was already proud..." Alfred looked up at him and a slightly confused look crossed his face.  
"You were?" Arthur nodded in response and moved slightly closer.  
"Yes...proud to be your brother, proud that you were already so strong, proud for so many reasons I couldn't possibly list them all," he answered, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. Alfred looked over him for a minuet before embracing the shorter man in a tight hug.  
"And I'm proud to call you big brother..." he smiled slightly over his shoulder as Arthur huffed quietly and rolled his eyes.  
"D-Don't be an idiot..." he mumbled into Alfred's shoulder and Alfred laughed quietly. He was back to being himself then. He looked at the floor and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm sorry by the way..." Arthur frowned and pulled away from him. He judged the look on his face and raised an eyebrow.

"What for?" He asked slowly. Alfred grinned and stepped back a few steps with his arms behind his back, getting ready for what he knew was coming.  
"Well...I didn't have a tissue on me..." He grinned even wider. Arthur took a minuet before his eyes widened. He glanced at his now slimy shoulder then turned back to Alfred who took off down the corridor, which was immediately filled with..

"_AAALFREEEEEEEDDDDD!"_

**So yeah ^^" I just had to have a funny thing at the end... well it made me chuckle... this is based on an RP me and a friend did actually ^^  
Please leave reviews but any flames will be used to my friends Justin Bieber album... **_**she knows who she is **_** ¬.¬**_  
_


End file.
